


Dancin' Away With My Heart

by Just_a_gay_mess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, characterdeath, duh - Freeform, sad shit man, slowburn, wayhaughtendgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_mess/pseuds/Just_a_gay_mess
Summary: Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp were High school sweet hearts.. Nicole left Purgatory Tens years ago .. Heartbroken and Numb but due to her mother falling Ill she returns to her hometown .My heart hurts so much , but I'm enjoying writing it . My first fanfic . I hope you guys dont find it hard to read Due to my possible crap writing but I needed an outlet from life and this is what I have come up with .Sorry, I'm shit at summaries .Please, bare with me I am still trying to get use to alll this and figuring out how to tag / what to tag . So, for that I apologise. I could use all the advise I can get.Please, Enjoy .





	1. Chapter 1

Purgatory Nicole thinks she would rather be anywhere else . Not because she had a Bad upbringing here . No, thats not the case . She had friends , she had her love for basketball and possibly some of the best years of her life , she had the girl of her dreams..the hold on her heart grows tighter at the thought of the girls name that races through her mind.. some of her bests years has played out in Purgatory. Nicole now knows everything doesn't always work out the way you want it to . The days following up to her departure from Purgatory wasn't something Nicole likes to remember . She knows it stupid . I mean hell its been ten years now but she is still haunted , even with so many moments of pure joy spent in Purgatory it doesn't seem to fill the void of her heart that has been there from the day she left her home town . She feels as empty the day she left Purgatory like she never left at all . Like she is still the eighteen year old girl heartbroken and numb . How or why did it hurt so bad ? I mean if it was nothing and what they had was nothing why does it feel like she lost her heart that day ? How could something hurt even ten years after and..she meant to believe it meant nothing but it does..mean nothing that is ; she was told by the person she loved most in this world . At least thats how it felt . A Knife to the chest with a added  twist for good measure . It makes her feel sick to her stomach looking down Purgatory Main Street barely seeing any changes . It was like walking back in time. This place has a hold on her heart and she feels like she cant breathe . She wants to get back into her truck and go back to the city where her friends are, were her job was that she loves but she cant . Her family needs her and Nicole would do anything for her family .. Even if it means facing Purgatory after ten years of not being back . Her family needs her . No matter the pain that comes with this small town she will swallow past the lump that is growing in her throat and try to ease the pain in her chest with slow deep breathes she can do this . She has to . With one last look at the saloon she stood in front of , she hops back in her truck . Looks in the back seat to see her daughter sleeping with her head hung to the right and slightly dangling . Nicole thinks that cant be comfortable but she takes her phone out takes a photo of her sleeping daughter and smiles the first genuine smile since she crossed the line in to Purgatory . She puts her phone down but not before she turns on Spotify and heads to her child hood home . Her family needs her just as much as she needs them .

Lady Antebellum Dancin' away with my heart starts to play . Nicole groans because it's ironic how this song would play when she hit shuffle . She makes no move to change it though . She feels the grip on her heart tighten just a bit more and she cant help the thoughts of Waverly that fills her mind .

 

 

 

 **I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song**  
**Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball**  
**And I can still feel my head on your shoulder**  
**Hoping that song would never be over**

 

 

 

Nicole cant help but reminisce on all the dancing she and waverly have done in there two year relationship . Both proms, dancing at shortys , all the party's they attended , line dancing in gym class but one stands out the most to her .

Nicole planned a picnic on the homestead (Waverlys child hood home .) She brought a picnic basket of all there favourite foods . A cordless radio that played music in the back ground while both girls , ate , laughed , were they shared a few heated kisses , and when it got dark enough they cuddled under the stars . Starring up at the black sky with a millions of twinkling stars above them . So , peaceful until Waverly pulled them both up to there feet when the song 'Forever and ever Amen' came on the radio and slowly swayed together completely and utterly living in the moment . With the one they loved . Thats what happiness truly felt like to Nicole.. that Night with Waverly in her arms . Nobody has ever compared to short brunette , no matter how hard Nicole tried she couldnt help but compare everyone of her lovers to Waverly .

 

 

 

 **I haven't seen you in ages**  
**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are**

 

 

 

Its true Nicole thought.. especially the first couple of years after leaving Purgatory Nicole couldn't help but think of what Waverly was doing , where she was and hoping that she was happier then her in that moment . She wanted the shorter girl to be happy to have everything she always wanted even if it meant Nicole wasn't apart of that or her happiness . It hurt Nicole to think she wasn't going to see that smile that was reserved for her but now is probably for someone else . Waverly could have anyone she wanted . God , it took Nicole a year to even consider going on a date and another 6 months to finally ask Tiffany (a girl that was completely smitten with Nicole in college . Her first attempt of moving on)

 

 

 **  
**For me you'll always be eighteen  
And beautiful and dancing away with my heart

 

 

 

 **I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes  
** And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind  
I can still feel you lean into kiss me

_**I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me** _

 

 

 

Nicole wonders in all the time apart from Waverly has she even crossed the shorter girls mind at least half the times she thought of Waverly over the years . Nicole cant help to think that she hasn't .

 

 

 

**_I haven't seen you in ages  
Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_ **

 

 

****

_**For me you'll always be eighteen  
And beautiful and dancing away with my heart** _

 

 

 

 **  
**You headed out to college  
At the end of that summer and we lost touch  
I guess I didn't realize even  
At that moment we lost so much

 

 

 

Nicole cant help the tear that falls from her eyes hearing the lyrics that hits close to home. To Nicole it felt like she lost everything . God, she feels so stupid and angry with herself for feeling this way . I mean its been ten years . Waverly probably hasn't even second guessed what happen all those years ago, probably hasn't even thought about Nicole at all . She blames her emotions on what she is about to walk into at her child hood home . How her mother is unwell . Thats a understatement Nicole thinks . Terminal ill is more like it . But whatever it is Nicole just lets it all go with the tears that are now steadily falling doing her cheeks no matter how fast she wipes them away try just keep falling. Get yourself together Nicole thinks you have to be strong for your family , especially your daughter who is fast a sleep behind you . At the thought of her daughter Nicole looks into the rearview mirror at her daughter sleeping form and cant help the smile that crosses her face. The best decision she has ever made . She loves her daughter more than anything in this world . So, she focus on her and let life fall in to place around them .

 

 

 

 **I haven't seen you in ages  
** Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are  
For me you'll always be eighteen  
And beautiful and dancing away with my heart

 

 

 **  
**Nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah

 

 

_**Away with my heart** _

 

__

**Nah nah nah  
** Nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah

  
in another twenty minutes  she will be pulling up to her childhood home and she braces herself for what's to come .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the beginning of this chapter was hard for me to write . With experience with the kinda of situation I would think I could do it some justice but I still found it hard (beginner write problems ) ... especially the scene between the Haught sister . 
> 
>  
> 
> Beware beginning of this ch..is a sad.. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I love Nicole and Wynonna friendship . So, here's a little bit of that .

Nicole received a phone call from her Father a week ago saying that her Mother was Ill and that he didnt know how long they would have left with her . Nicole can remember how heartbroken her father was when he told her the news which isn't a surprise at all . They known each other there whole lives . Been together since they were sixteen, been married at eighteen. Donna was Nicholas heart and soul . Heartbroken doesn't even begin to cover it .

 

Her mother had a stroke and was rushed to the hospital . She had two tia's at the hospital as well . They Took Donna (Nicole's Mother) to have a CT scan to see if they could find any clots in the brain . What the CT scan results showed was a mass in Donnas left lung . Which the doctor said that the mass in her lung caused the strokes. 

 

The doctors and family have tried to convince her to have treatment but she refused every time and doesn't want anything else said about it . She rather pretend she never found out . Like nothing has changed . 

 

She isn't crazy she just rather keep living her life as if nothing has changed but it's not for her benefit that she is trying to convince that she is fine..its more for her families benefit . 

 

She wanted to go home and as soon as she was fit enough that's exactly what she did . Against doctors wishes but she discharged herself anyway . She was lucky this time the doctors told her . Lucky to get back most sensation back into her left side but she might not be so lucky next time . 

 

Cancer runs in her family as far back as she can remember. More specifically bowl cancer . 

 

Donna hates hospital always has since her grandmother and mother have both lost there battles to bowel cancer . 

 

Some would say she was scared to know if there was something wrong , and no matter how hard her family tried pushing her to have check ups she would persistently say no and that was that . 

 

Nicole didn't have to be told to come home, before she knew it she was dropping and leaving her life in the city . For now atleast. Her boss told her she is welcomed back when she was ready to return . Nicole thanked him and got in her truck and pointed back home towards Purgatory.

 

\--------

 

Nicole pulls up to her parents house , the house she lived in for 18 years, over half her life . She takes a few moments to take the view in . The house still seems in good condition probably due to the fresh coat of paint that her father did over the summer . 

 

"All it needs is a fresh coat of white paint and it will look as good as new " her dad said to her over the phone late one night then proceeded to ask if she thought about coming back to Purgatory as he did ever year . He wasn't surprised when she politely said no and her father would never push the matter further , which she was greatful for but here she is sitting in her parents drive , a sad smile gracing her lips . 

 

She didnt think she would miss this place but being here right now .. she cant believe she waited this long to return . 

 

The screen door to the house opens and her sister Jessica walks out and leans on the railing of the front porch giving her baby sister a small wave . Nicole smiles at her and returns the wave . She gets out of the truck and goes to the back door and opens it to find her daughter still fast asleep . She shakes her head and smiles . Nicole picks her daughter up one hand going behind her shoulders , the other under her legs , her head resting on her shoulder . She makes her way up to the house .

 

"Hey , Nicky . Its been awhile." Jessica talks in a quiet voice very aware of her sleeping Niece . 

"Yeah, I know . I'm sorry " Nicole replys sadly 

"You dont have to apologise. We all have been busy with our own lives . "

Nicole adverts her gaze to the floor "Yeah , but still..." she pauses. She looks up and her brown eyes met brown "I just.. I'm really happy to see you " 

"Me too , Nicky. Come on . Lets get my beautiful niece up to your room then we can go see mom."

"Ok" 

After putting her daughter to bed . Nicole returns down stairs . 

"So, where is everybody?" Nicole questions 

"Dad went to go pick up an adjustable bed for mom . We are moving everything down to the living room for her . She cant keep walking up and down the stairs ... they are starting to get to much for her" 

"Thats a good idea.. I can help rearrange the living room "

"Well, you weren't gonna sit on your ass and just watch us do it Nicky" She shoves her sisters shoulder playfully but then her faces morphs into something thats more of sadness and understanding "You know .. You cant put off seeing her forever Nic"

"I know..Its just..I dont think I'm ready you know"

"I know" Jessica says sadly 

"Its just...the last time I saw her she was ... well, she seemed healthy but I'm scared Jess.." Her vision blurs as they fill with tears. "I dont want to go and see her ...and" Jessica wraps her sister in her arms as she begins to sob "I just dont want to not recognise my own mother.." 

Jessica heart breaks and she can feel her own tears falling down her cheeks . She tightens her hold around Nicole as they both try to find a bit of comfort in each other's arms ..

They could have been standing there for a minute or thirty minutes quietly trying to reassure each other with out saying a word until Jessica breaks the silence

"Ok.." her sister whispers pulling out of her sisters arms "she was a sleep the last time I been up.. So, help me start on the living room.. Yeah?" 

"Y-yeah, ok" 

"But Nic you cant put this off forever.. She has been waiting to see you.. She cant shut up about seeing her Babygirl " Jessica laughs "Its actually annoying but I know where she is coming from. We all miss you Nicky" 

"I know" she whispers " I know" she says a bit louder "I'm here now though and I'm not going anywhere . So, now you have to get use to me being around"

"The only reason I can bare having you around , is that beautiful niece of mine" Jessica laughs again . Trying to lighten up the atmosphere because it feels like they could suffocate at any second

"Yeah..she's pretty Great" 

\--------

After the sisters finish with the rearrangement of the living room they walk up the stairs and stand out side the door to there parents room. 

Nicole breathes out a long breathe "It's now or never" she whispers more to herself than to her sister

"I'll be right there beside you , Nicky . We can do this together " she says from behind her sister . Her hand coming up to squeeze Nicole's shoulder reassuringly 

Nicole nods her head "ok" She turns the door knob , and takes a deep breath and pushes the door open slowly . 

 

\------

 

Donna opens the her eyes at the sound of the door opening .

"Hey, Babygirl" her mothers says voice hoarse from sleep

Nicole takes in the view of her mother laying on the bed . She doesn't look as ill as she thought she would but she can see the subtle changes in her mother features . Even though her mother is smiling at her (always being the one to put herself last and care for her family first) she can still see a hint of sadness , its barely noticeable but Nicole can see it . She was always good at reading her mother. She lost a bit of weight . You can tell more so around her face , she is getting thin , how couldn't anyone notice that she was losing weight ? But Nicole stops that thought as quick as it entered her mind . This isn't anyone fault .. she can probably tell more so because she hasn't seen her mother in months . That thought on its own is crippling and she holds the tears back that are threatening to fall . She can't break down in front of her , she has to be strong , she needs her now more than ever . So , she will swallow past the lump in her throat and fight the tears that are wanting to fall and she will be strong . She has to be.

"Hey, momma" she say hoping that her mother can't hear the shakiness in her voice

 

\---------

 

After a month of settling back in Nicole was completely and utterly drained to say the least . From running around trying to get her daughter registered at the elementary school, and helping to care for her mother .. she was exhausted.. She knew its was going to be hard but she didn't realise that she had completely underestimated just how hard . Her mother was dying and its the hardest thing to see day in and day out . Never knowing what moment was going to be her mothers last . All the guilt that rushes to Nicole heart almost paralysis her . Her family when they could, would always come to the city for the holidays . Now Nicole regrets never coming home . She knows she could have never seen this coming but the guilt still holds its grip tightly around her heart nonetheless because of her, her daughter didn't get to see her grandma much either , that thought alone has Nicole crippling with pain . How could she be so stupid to let something so...god.. she doesn't even know what to call it... stupid, selfish , childish ... that has kept her away from coming to visiting hr family ..back then it just seemed to be to much to even think of stepping foot back into Purgatory but now she cant help to beat herself up .. 

Thats how she finds herself pulling up to shortys to allow herself one day of reprieve of all the guilt . To drown her sorrows so to speak . Charlie is with her eldest sister Jessica.. after all it was her sister that said she needs to let loose a bit . Get out of the house and live a little because life still goes on even when it feels like your world is falling apart . 

She walks over to the bar and sits with a loud thud . She didnt even look around the saloon as she walk over to the bar . Until she hears someone say ..

"Holy shit.." Nicole knows that voice . She has been threaten many times by it to even forget who its owned by . Ironic now Nicole's think how she was the one to be threaten but not the one doing the heart breakin' . She shakes her head and looks up to be met with blue eyes starring back at her.. "holy shit it is you.. I thought i might have been seeing shit but fuck me.. lo and behold its really you..."

"The one and only " Nicole say dryly trying to smile but it falls flat

The dark hair girl gives her a sad smile "what can I get you haughtshit" 

"How about a better pun of my last name.." Nicole says as her eyebrows kit together she holds her hand up as the darker hair girl goes to speak again "Actually Wynonna, dont.. Can I get a shot of whiskey please" she say with pleading eyes and Wynonna understands .

Nicole seen that look from everybody in this town..Pity.. She doesn't want anyone's pity she just wants her life to go back to normal .. She wants her mother to be healthy , she wants to spend all day with her daughter making her laugh instead of making her understand what is happening to her grandma . 

Again Nicole knows you dont always get what you want . So, for now she will take a shot and let the alcohol try to settle this ache in her chest that she has grown custom too since being back in purgatory .

"Whiskey it is " wynonna grabs a shot glass fills it with whiskey and Nicole downs it with out even wincing from the burn in her throat and goes to refill her glass . 

"Thanks..So, still a barmaid?" She doesn't mean it to be said as a failure but after she said it she grimaced.." I..I didnt mean it the way it sounded..I'm sorry " she clenches her jaw, looking anywhere else instead of Wynonna and waits for the backlash to hit . 

But instead she feels a warm hand cover hers and squeezes gentle . Nicole cant help the way her eyes widen in surprise looking up to meet blue understanding eyes . Wynonna gives her hand a finally squeeze and drops her hand . 

"Not what you were expecting ...huh, haught ?" Wynonna laughs at the wide eye expression still on the red heads face "I'm not an asshole you know" on second thought wynonna corrects herself "well...I'm not always an asshole..anyways. Your stressed I understand..I'm guessing you came here tonight to release some of that?" 

Nicole can only nod her head because this person looks like wynonna but doesn't sound like the wynonna she remembers . Wynonna reads Nicole's expression and says "Years of still being barmaid " sarcasm dripping from her voice . Nicole smiles at that "I'm expecting a tip for making you smile by the way " she winks at Nicole and Nicole laughs for the first time today . 

"God, this town has gotten weirder since I last been here " Nicole's laughs 

"Yeah , a lot can happen if you haven't been around in ten years" Nicole face falls she knows Wynonnas not trying to make her feel bad but accident or not it still hurts nonetheless .

Wynonna berates herself and moves the subject along "but to answer your question " I own half of this place now " Wynonna leaves the part out that Waverly Owns the other half to afraid of bring up her sisters name 

"and I'm a part time bounty hunter.. that is when and if I can be bothered " Wynonna shrugs her one shoulder . She has come along way from the rebel that she was all those years ago . She now is a half descent adult .. atleast wynonna likes to think so anyways 

"Wynonna all grown up...I guess miracles can happen" Nicole says playfully and laughs when wynonna punches her lightly and levels her with a playful glare and says 

"careful haught I still have peacemaker" that makes Nicole gulp audibly . Wynonna laughs a proper ugly laugh "dont shit yourself haughtpants.. I'm just messin' " Nicole faces turns back playfully "you should know better not to threaten a Officer of the law" Nicole recovers quickly . Then reminding herself that she really needs to go talk to Nedley about a job . 

"You know me...Not one to follow the law" Wynonna winks at her again . The door bell of above the saloon goes of as a Women with Dark brown hair wearing a skimpy shortys outfit stops at the top of the few steps to take in the bar and its many rowdy customers . "Yo' Rosita your late! Tend the bar while I catch up with haughtass here would you" Wynonna rounds the bar and takes a seat next to Nicole . 

Rosita walks around the bar until she is face to face with both women . "Haughtass huh? " Rositas say with a single arched eyebrow and smirk on her face " I'll be the judge of that . " she doesn't even hide the fact that she is blatantly checking Nicole out . Rosita meets Nicole's eyes and winks Nicole cant help the heat that rises to her cheeks to the tip of her ears . Rosita smiles triumphantly 

Wynonna makes gagging noises "Rosita stop flirting and gets us each a shot of whiskey" 

\---------

Couple beers later Nicole has a pleasant buzzy not to drunk but enough to know she might have a hangover tomorrow .

Nicole looks at Rosita and really takes her in . Beautiful dark hair, chocolate caramel eyes , long tan legs . The outfit she's wearing Nicole thinks leaves nothing to the imagination. She swears shortys outfits weren't this skimpy back in the day but then again Nicole thinks..she never had a reason to look . Didn't really care to..She had waverly and Nicole only had eyes for the short beautiful brunette . Nicole shakes her head to Reid the thoughts of waverly . 

"Like , what you see red?" A confident smirks graces the dark head girls lips 

 

"You're a sight for sore eyes" Nicole winks at Rosita 

 

"Ugh! Guys come on .. I am still here " Wynonna whines "you two can eye fuck later" 

 

Rositas laughs at her friend bluntness and walks down to the opposite side of the bar, to serve the line of customers. Nicole cant help but smile . She never imagine the day she came back to Purgatory she would be sitting with her ex-girlfriends sister and have a beautiful barmaid flirty with her all night . She finally felt like she was her calm self again but that could as well be the alcohol running through her veins. 

 

Nicole randomly ask "why weren’t we friends I feel like we could have been good friends? " she has a drunk goofy smile on her face 

"you were dating my sister" she states simply , shrugging one shoulder 

"Oh..right “ Nicole was silent for a few beats “you know..I,.i wasn’t bad for her” she shakes her head she wasn’t expecting the conversation to turn this way..maybe if she was sober she would have notices she the one who kinda started . She swears she heard Wynonna whisper ‘I know’ 

She hears her name being said breathlessly "Nicole..?" 

“It’s weird to hear you say my name...first name anyways..you even sound like her..” when Nicole doesn’t get a response she looks at Wynonna to see her eyes wide looking off just behind them and then back to her . Nicole turns just in time to see Beth wrapping her hands around waverly waist and saying “baby, I got us a table”

Chrissy Nedley is just off behind the couple . Nicole startles not expecting to see waverly. She swears she hears Wynonna actually say her name this time but can’t be sure for the blood rushing to her ears . 

There panic in her eyes , Nicole knows it and it looks like waverly goes to say her name again to make sure she actually there but before she can Chrissy is rounding the couple and bring Nicole into a bear tight hug . Nicole returns the hug briefly. (Eyes still on Waverly .) They were friends in high school after all 

“I didn’t know you were back in Purgatory ” Chrissy say 

It takes her a second to register that Chrissy is talking to her to caught up in Waverly she turns to Chrissy “Been .. uh.. I’ve been busy” Nicole say rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand .. nerves habits die hard “I..I gotta go.. “ she gives Chrissy a quick kiss on cheek .. Nicole blames it on the alcohol “thanks for keeping me company Wynonna and it was a pleasure to meet you Rosita “ 

“No problem Haught stuff “ Nicole can’t help but laugh Wynonna has been throwing puns at her of her last name all night . she pulls out 20$ “let me know if I owe more” 

 

"Pleasure was all mine" Rosita says flirtatiously Nicole tips her Head in reply, turns around to walk out the bar but before she even takes her first step she hears Rosita say "oh, by the way..Wynonna was right a haughtass indeed" she turns around to see Rosita starring at her ass . The dark hair girl gives her a wink and Nicole gives a tight lip smiles in return

 

She turns back round avoiding eye contact with waverly and Beth completely.. she speed walks the hell out of the bar. She feels like she can’t breathe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please , leave comments and kudos . I would love to know what you think . I want to get better at this . 
> 
> Hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly walks into shortys looking forward to some down time with her girlfriend and her best friend . Waiting for the others to join them later in the night . Beth kisses her cheek "I'm gonna get us a table before there isnt any left" Waverly nods her head in reply "Chrissy and I will go get drinks. Your usual ?" "Yeah , thanks babe" 

Waverly grabs Chrissy hand and walks towards the bar but stops dead in her tracks which causes Chrissy to stumble into her back . "You okay waves?" Waverly doesn't reply she is to busy starring at her sister and the red head that she is talking to. Its not until she hears the red head speak to Rosita that she knew for sure who it was .. She knows that voice she would be able to pick that voice out amongst a million people.. It feels like a punch to the gut and she would have doubled over if it wasn't for Chrissy hand on her shoulder . It feels like she cant breathe for what seems like an eternity. Chrissy gentle shakes her shoulders and pulls her from her thoughts

"Waverly you ok?" Concern filled voice

"Yea, th-thats.. Ni-" 

"Nicole" Chrissy fills in . Waverly Just nods in response still not able to believe her eyes . She never thought she would see Nicole again because Nicole has never come back to Purgatory .. Not for holidays, birthdays but giving the circumstances with her mother .. she should have seen this coming . 

"Ill go get the drinks and you can go sit with Beth. Its no problem waves" 

 

"No" waverly says to quickly "I mean ill be okay.. Its just a shocked you know.. Its been ten years" 

Waverly turns back and takes Nicole in for the first time . God, she's beautiful she thinks even though she can only see half of Nicole's face every time she looks to talk to Wynonna . 

Nicole's wearing ash grey skinny jeans and black and red check shirt . With a white t underneath . Black Stetson laid atop the bar. Fire red hair that looks like its been curled but have fallen loose as the night went on . 

"Dont let Beth hear you say that" Chrissy jokes 

"Shit..I said that out loud , huh?" Blush creeping on her face from the confession

 

"Yeah" Chrissy laughs "lets go get those drinks and say hello" 

"I dont kn-" thats all she gets out before Chrissy is pushing her towards the bar . Towards wynonna and Nicole . Why was she so Nerves all of a sudden ? Maybe its the fact that she is the one to call things off. Is it gonna be awkward? Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? Shit shit shit ..Fuck .. 

Next things she knows she behind both women breathing out Nicole's name . At first Nicole looks to wynonna and say something but waverly cant hear because all she hears is her heart beat pounding . She licks her lips . Turns to Wynonna who is starring at her with wide eyes. She looks back to Nicole at the exact say time the red head turns to face her. The smile that was on her face when she first turn around has fallen and there is a look of panic written all over her face . 

She try's to speak to say anything at all to the red head but her mouth is so dry words cant come out . She's about to say her name again but next thing she knows there arms around her and they are talking.. She knows its Beth but she cant seem to care in that moment to caught up in the red head . Next thing she knows is that Chrissy is Rushing in front of them sweeping Nicole in a hug . And for a second she can breathe.. What the hell waverly thinks she still makes me fee.. 

Her thoughts are cut off by the red head abruptly saying her good byes to every one. 

Wait , Waverly thinks is Rosita flirty with her.. both of her hands curls in to fist and she has to remind herself that she has no right to feel this Jealousy.. Not anymore. 

The red head doesn't even spare another glance her way and that hits her right in the chest . "She cant even look at me" Waverly thinks and her heart breaks a little from the thought 

Next thing she knows Nicole is gone , Practically running out of the saloon . 

"Chrissy , she's been drinking " Wynonna say with concern

"Okay, I'll take her home" she turns to waves " I'll be right back as soon as Nicole walks through her front door" she wraps Waverly in a hug and whispers in her ear "Snap out of it waves your girl has a serious bitch face going on" and Chrissy is gone 

Chrissy words snap her out of her trance . God, she completely forgot all about Beth . Shit, this is gonna be one hell of a night. 

She turns to Beth "hey , babe I'm gonna talk to wynonna for a second and ill be right over " 

Beth goes to speak but Waverly gives her a quick peck on her lips turns her around , pushes her playfully towards there table and smacks her on the ass for good measure . Throwing in a wink because why not . She walks up to her sister "What the hell Wynonna?"

 

\-----------

 

"What?" 

"Why were you talking to Nicole? Why is she even here? She demands

"First off , Her mother is ill Waverly . She can come back to purgatory whenever she pleases . Secondly , You wanted us to get along ..so, we were!" 

"I know why she is in purgatory Wynonna . I mean why did she come here tonight?" Wynonna can read her sister like a book . She see hope in her eyes that she hasn't seen in awhile but it was gone as quick as it was there . She wants to know if Nicole came here in hope to find her. "And that was when we dated back in high school . Your ten years to late!" She hisses 

"Yeah, well.. we have a growing friendship .. at least after tonight . She's actually really..really something. Yeah . But why does it matter to you?"

"Huh?" She was still stuck on Wynonna and Nicole making friends with one another . When they dated in high school Wynonna would threaten Nicole all the time . Would walk in on them kissing and do it on purpose . She didnt know why Wynonna had a problem with Nicole but she did and now they have 'a growing friendship?' "What? I don't.. I.. I was.. It doesn't matter.. " 

"Yeah , sure whatever you say Babygirl . " Wynonna says sounding not convinced at all

Waverly ignores the look her sister is giving her completely "Is..Is she doing alright? At least tell me that much?"

"Waverly , her mother is dying . How do you think she is doing? Just ask her baby girl . "

"I.. I just .. I dont think thats a good Idea nonna "

"Why? Because of .. Beth?"

"No, not because of Beth?" Waverly question stupidity "What does she have to do with any of this?" Waverly says defensively. Wynonna try's to cover waverlys mouth but waverly swats it away " stop that! I make my own decisions . Beth and I are new . I'm just seeing were it goes but now.. "

"But now what?" Beth says from behind the sisters. Anger dripping from her voice 

Waverly turns around on the bar stool to face her very displeased girlfriend

Waverly last thought was 'shit balls '


	4. Chapter 4

Chrissy comes running out after her "Nicole.." No reply from the red head . 

She is bent over hands on her knees breathing heavily.. Chrissy approaches Nicole with caution not wanting to scare her .. she speaks again "hey.." 

Nicole turns her head slightly and sees Chrissy.. she still finding it hard to breathe.. In the entire month she hasn't run into waverly she just assumed or hope she was no longer in purgatory .. Stupid to assume but it help Nicole every time she went out and in to town . 

Chrissy places her hand on the centre of Nicole back and rubbing soothing circles . "Nicole let me drive you home ? Yeah?" 

Nicole shakes her head no 'stubborn' Chrissy thinks "Nicole Haught I am not letting you get in your vehicle when you have been drinking..and I haven't had a drink yet..So, please let me drive your stubborn ass home" 

Nicole stands up , shoulder slumped , unshed tears on the verge of spilling over ... This Nicole doesn't seem to resemble the happy go lucky confident girl in high school any more .. She looks broken and exhausted .. Chrissy gives her a sad pleading smile to let her help .. a whispered "okay" from Nicole and Chrissy is moving Nicole towards her car to the passenger side letting her in . 

The drive is silent on the drive to the haughts house . Chrissy looks over at her old time friend . Nicole looks defeated, head rested against the cold window , her arms crossed heavily over her chest . Chrissy knows about donnas condition ... hell the whole of Purgatory probably knows , small town and all that .. she can only imagine what the red head is going through .. her heart breaks for her friend .. Before they both know it Chrissy in pulling into the driveway. 

 

She comes to a stop turns of the engine . 

 

"T-thanks for the ride and you know not letting me drive under the influence.." smiling a small sad smile towards Chrissy 

 

"Anytime, Nicole . and hey I know you are going through a lot but if you ever need someone to talk to .. I'm here you know? You have friends here Nicole .. All you have to do is give me..us a shout and we will be here for you.." Chrissy says genuinely 

 

"Thanks again Chrissy. Ill keep that in mind and might actually take you up on that offer.. coffee or lunch sometime this week?"

 

"I would like that" Chrissy pulls the red head into a quick hug "see ya around"

 

"I'm sure of it" Nicole say opening the passenger side door . She tips her Stetson in parting . 

 

\--------

 

Nicole runs into her parents house . Tears streaming down her face. She closes the front door and rest her body against the door. Hands coming to her face when the flood gates let loose . Unbeknownst to Nicole her mother is watch from her bed in the living room . Her mother heart breaks for her daughter . She knew why Nicole avoided coming back to Purgatory .. It breaks her heart to see her daughter this broken .. 

"Nicky , baby come here" her mother states sweetly but the heartbreak in her voice is evident 

Before nicole can even think her body has her gravitating towards her mother . Her mom wrapping her arms tight around Nicole with all the strength that she can gather ... whispering sweet nothing into her ear, one hand rubbing her head in a soothing manner like she use to when Nicole was upset as a child.. 

"Baby, what happen? What has got you upset"

It takes Nicole a few minutes to calm down listening to her mom continuing to whisper soothing words to her . Being the patient woman Nicole always remembers her being waiting for her reply

"It doesn't matter.. I..I'm sorry momma..I'm so sorry" she begins to sob heartbreakingly 

"Nicky.. baby, you dont have to be sorry my love.. I'm your mother its what I'm here for .. For you to come and cry to me" she reassures her 

"Not just that... I..we..you are go-going through so much and here i am a blubbering mess..Its not fair of me to.. you already have enough going on..I dont know what i..I'm going to do with out you momma.." she whispers sobs that sentence into her mother neck . She try's to speak between sobs "I..I jus.." breathes deep "I dont..I cant"

"Shh, baby.. Hey its okay Nicky.. You're gonna be okay.. You know why? " she waits until Nicole shakes her head no to continue "Because you have that beautiful daughter of yours to live for Nicky..god, She looks so much like you..especially when you were young" tears are now running down Donna face . She turns her head kisses Nicole's temple and whispers in her ear "you're gonna be just fine Nicky.." she promises her.. 

They both are quiet for while . Nicole taking comfort in her mothers arms . Than Donna Breaks the silence . Punishing nicole up slightly so she is at arms length and can look her Nicole in the eyes. She bring her right hand to wipe the tears from her daughters face "you'll be okay Nicky" she states more firmly . She moves her hand and press her hend against Nicole's chest over her heart. "I'll always be with you Nicky no matter what . You'll always be my Babygirl ok?"

Nicole nods her head tears still falling "you'll always be with me momma" she says in a child like manner 

Donna whispers "always" she brings Nicole back down to her chest and holds her tight . Placing kisses to the top of her head 

After about what seems forever Nicole speaks again "I saw her today" she says barely above a whisper 

"I know baby. I know " she didnt need to be told who her was . She already knew


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I enjoyed writing this chapter so much but I did and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well. 
> 
> Just to let you guys know I'm not the best at grammar never have been so if you see mistakes , I'm sorry and hopefully that wont put you off to much .

Its Been a couple of days since Nicole seen Waverly at the bar . She was so panicked she didnt really take the smaller girl in. Part of her wished she never seen her but another part of her was glad she did . Its was nice to know that Waverly was fine.. very much alive . The only thing that made Nicole feel better about that night was that Waverly seemed just as shocked to see her as she was to see Waverly . 

One Image she cant get out of her mind is Beth wrapping her arms are Waverly waist .. She knows its ridiculous but her stomach twist with jealousy . She cant help but think Waverly will always have this hold over her , even after so many years apart , one thought of the smaller Brunette had her heart fluttering and then something that felt like a death grip on her heart would take hold and reminds her that she wasn't hers. It reminds her that she doesn't have the right to feel her heart flutter, or the butterflies that bloom in her belly at the thought of seeing her again . She has to get over these feeling .. She has to move on truly move on .. but how can she do that? Waverly has Nicole's think so can you . With that in mind Nicole has a New determination to move on past these feelings for Waverly and be adult about it no more running out like she did that night at the bar . Or else she would be running away a lot and Nicole Haught doesn't run away.. except maybe the last ten years but Its different now she is home . She has to get a hold of her life and a hold of this sinking feeling in her stomach . 

 

\-------

 

Nicole was embarrassed how she broke down in her moms arms that night .. She felt this overwhelming need to keep apologising to her but mom would just shut the apology right down and reassure her thats what mothers are for . 

 

"If you try to apology one more time girl..Dying or not I will get up off this bed and give you something to apology for" Donna gives her a soft smile that takes the sting out of her words 

 

"Okay , sorr-"She stops mid apology as her mother gives her a stern look "Won't happen again" Nicole can't help but smile . Just looking at Charlie sitting on the bed playing with her mothers Necklace that she keeps spinning around and around . Its the same everytime her Charlie sits next to her Grandma , Her hands automatically going for her necklace to play with and talking about what she has coloured today . Giggling when her grandma starts tickling her and crying out with laughter saying she can't breathe . It should be a happy , heart warming moment but It breaks Nicole's heart . This should have been moments spent before her mother was Ill . She wish she could change the past couple of years . She wished she hadn't been so self absorbed with her own pain and worry of coming back home but instead she should have joined her family for the holidays and birthdays but she can't change the past (no matter how much she wishes she could) , she can only make best of the time she has left with her mother . 

 

"Are we still going to the park , Nicky?" Her mother ask breaking out of her thoughts and the way her mother asked sounded some what child like . She hasn't been out of the house since she came home from the hospital . Then her mother puts on her best puppy dog eyes (curse those eyes Nicole thought) and how could she deny her mother time watching her only grandchild play at the park . She couldn't . So, Nicole said she would take her if she agreed to use a wheel chair . Her mother was hesitant at first . Telling her she didn't need one . 'Stubborn' Nicole thought Thats must be where I get it from . But she finally cave knowning Nicole wouldn't let her go otherwise

"Are you sure you are feeling up to it today" Nicole asked with a concern dripping from her voice

"Nic, We talked about this . I'm Fine . I'm not an invalid . " with a bit of a harsh tone . Which Nicole completely understood . Her mother was a strong independent woman and until she found out she was Ill she did everything on her own . So, having not just her but her sister and father always nagging cant be easy 

"Pleaseeee , Momma" Charlie wore the pout with the puppy dog eyes that was similar to her mothers . It melted her heart "Grandma said she would Climb the monkey bars with me." Nicole shot her mother a look that said 'there is now way in helll thats happening' Donna just shrugged her shoulders trying to look as innocent as she possibly could . 

"Okay, baby but Grandma can watch while we climb the monkey bars . Deal?" 

"Ok, momma" Charlie turns to her Grandma "You can only watch, ok?" 

"I would love to watch , darlin' " the smile on her mothers face was the reason she was happy to do this. Thats the first genuine smile she seen her mom wear since she's been home . all the other times Nicole could see the hint of sadness behind her eyes but something about Charlie would make that sadness banish 

Nicole can't help the smile that crosses her face . Charlie was the most perfect thing to her . She Thought having a kid at a young age would have been harder especially because she got pregnant at the start of her career (she feared that she wouldn't be taken seriously . That she was just another woman who thought she could do a man jobs) but It was exactly what Nicole needed . She needed to be whole again and Nicole thought having a baby would do just that. Crazy , I know but it worked . Nicole now had a reason to be a better person , to make something of herself (not just for herself but for her daughter as well) She had a reason to keep on pushing through life . She feels crazy telling people how she came about having a baby . They would give her a weird look but thankfully wouldn't comment . Nicole cant explain it but she knew she made the right decision the moment Charlie was placed in her arms . She felt complete for the first time and she finally had truly understood the meaning of unconditional love . 

"But first I have to go to the precinct and talk to Sheriff Nedley and when I get back we can go to the park , yeah?" 

"Ok, Darlin'" Donna said her smile still in full force "they will be lucky to have you" 

Nicole blushed , her mother would always tell her how proud she is of her and it never failed to warm her heart and cheeks "You have to say that, your my Mother"

"Yeah , well still . They would be crazy not to bring you on . I heard what your boss in the big city had to say about you , Nicky . No, reason to hide how good you are at your Job and beside I would have been proud of you no matter what you choose to do career wise . your a good kid Nicky always have been" 

"Ok, ok you can stop being so mushy" Nicole blushed even deeper 

Donna simply replied with "never"

"Can I come with you momma?" Charlie hopped off the bed filled with excitement

"I dont know char " Nicole hesitated 

"Pleaseeeeeee" there is that puppy dog expression again 'Damnit Nicole thought I really need to toughen up with that damn look

"Fine, but you have to be on your best behaviour for momma" Nicole grumbled It definitely wasn't a good look to bring your daughter to a Job interview but its a small town maybe they would look the other way . Plus, they have to understand that she is a single mother after all . "Go put your shoes on sweetie " 

"Promise , momma" Charlie said with a bright smile . Skipping up the stairs in search of her shoes

Nicole shook her head "Those damn eyes" Nicole grumbled but it was said with a smile on her face 

 

Donna laughed "she gets that from you "

 

"No, mom I believe we get that from you "

 

\------

 

Nicole walked in the precinct Charlie's hand holding hers . Nicole Spotted Wynonna and vaguely remember Wynonna telling her about being a bounty hunter . Perfect Nicole thought 

 

"Psst, Wynonna " Waving for her to come over . 

 

"Haught , What are you doing here?" 

 

"I need to ask you a favour" Her tone was pleading

 

"Sure but first who is the kid?" As her eyes went back and forth between the two 

 

"My name is Charlie and I'm not a kid" Charlie crossed ear arms over her chest and pouted "momma tell her . Tell Her I'm five years old and I'm a big girl now" 

 

"Of course you are Babygirl " Nicole cooed 

 

"m-momma?" Wynonna Questioned looking back and forth between the pair again with wide surprised eyes "Yeah , I definitely see a mini Haught . You two look scary a like .. Like..I went back in time, grabbed you and put you right here in the present" 

 

"Momma , She's weird " Charlie said giving her mothers hand a squeeze 

 

"Hey , now I'll have you know I am by far the coolest person your mom knows " Wynonna brings her hand to her chest in mock offence but her to wide of a smile gives her away "I'm offend kid " 

 

"I told you .. I'm a grown up " she says sternly

 

"Don't rush to be a grown up , enjoy being able to get into trouble without going to jail for it " 

 

"Wynonna! Don't encourage my daughter to break the law! " Nicole runs her hand down her face and exhales a long breath " I cant believe I'm asking you this but Could you watch Charlie for me while I go talk to Sheriff Nedley?" 

 

"Me..me watch your ki-" Charlie gives her her best glare as a five year old can muster "Charlie.. " 

 

"Yeah" She answers simply with a pleading look "she won't bite , will you char?"

 

"No momma course not " she says in a sickly sweet Voice 

 

When Nicole turns back to Wynonna , Wynonna looks at Charlie and Wynonna swears she is wearing one hell of a evil smirk . She swallows thickly 

 

"Umm, I-I'm not sure about this Haught " 

 

"Ten minutes Wynonna , please " 

 

"Ugh..Fine! But you own me a drink for every minute that you go over the ten . " Nicole walks away before she can finish her sentence with a rushed thank you tossed over her shoulder "Haught! Do you hear.. Every minute! I mean it! " 

 

Wynonna turns back to Charlie whose evil smirk is still in place "Listen here kid , I invented that smirk " Wynonna says finger motioning in circles at Charlie's face . Charlie takes this opportunity to grab Wynonna Finger and bites down as hard as she can "Ow! You little shit" 

 

"I told you I'm not little . I'm a grown up and that was a bad word you said . I'm going to tell mom" 

 

"Oh, come on . Give me a break! I'm not good with this whole kid-I mean grown up thing" 

 

"If you have candy .. I promise not to tell my mom on you" 

 

"Are you...Your blackmailing me ? " Wynonna stood there in shock . She shakes her head and smiles "You know what Charlie .. I think you and me are going to get along just fine"

 

"Yeah, If you give me my candy" she says sickly sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? What do you think?
> 
> Charlie makes me laugh and she seems to have a way to always manipulate to get what she wants but I haven't met a kid who couldnt do just that lol 
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole knocked on the Sheriff Nedleys office already knowing were it was .. not because she ever been in trouble with the law but from the shifts she use to do during the summer breaks , cleaning around they station .

She heard the gruff voice saying "come in" she couldnt help the smile that crossed her face .

Nedley always had a soft spot for her , not that she was trying to use that to her advantage to get this job . She wanted to get this job with her own merits and hope she was exactly what Nedley was still looking for .

Though she didn't feel to worried because as soon as she graduated from the academy Nedley was the first to approach her with a Job offer...that she politely declined.. with the vague answer 'I'm not sure I can , sir . Sorry '

She hopes Nedley doesn't feel like holding that against her all the same .. She hopes he understands, that she just couldn't come back but as soon as she Enter she was greeted with a warm smile when he looked up from his paper work .

"Officer Haught "

"Sheriff , Sir" she return his warm smile . Though Nedley could still see that she was nervous .

"Sit, lets talk"

Nicole sits in the chair across from him . Fidgeting with her hands in her lap . Trying and falling to keep eye contact with him, looking away after it got to much

"Relax, Nicole .This isn't a integration. You have the Job but I just want to make sure I understand one thing ."

"Anything, sir"

"Are you sure you are ready to work? "

"I could use the distraction, with what is going on right now in my life . I mean its more than a distraction . I'm and more than cable to work with what is going on and I will, no matter what perform my Job to my best abilities without distraction" she talks a deep breathe she doesn't want Nedley to think she won't be fully focused when she is on the job . She needs him to know this is more than a distraction . Her career means a lot to her and he needs to know that she is just as driven as the day she graduated from the academy "sir"

"I know. Just need to know we are on the same page and I want you to take a couple more weeks to get settled back in to this town"

"No,time needed Sheriff . I'm ready to work as soon as possible"

Nedley hesitates for a minute "Fine, I'll meet with you next Monday 8 a.m sharp . Not a minute late Haught" he warns

"Wouldn't, dream of it sheriff " but something is nagging at her gut . This was to easy . Just walked in her for five minutes and walking out with a Job, Just like that . She can't help but ask "Sir, I dont mean to sound ungrateful for the Job placement. I am.. Greatful that is but

"Are you saying that I shouldn't Hire you officer Haught?"

"no!" She says to loudly "sorry, Its just your not hiring me because you know me are you? Or feel sorry for me? "

"I believe it was me who seeked you out at the academy Officer Haught . Top of your class if I remember correctly.. I also spoke to your boss from the city and he had nothing but good things to say about you.. So, to your answer I'm not hiring you because I know you or feel sorry for you . You are by far the most driven deputy that I have ever had the pleaser of hiring . Now, you are dismissed . Monday 8 a.m and if your late you'll be stuck on desk duty until I say otherwise "

"Yes, sir . Sorry, sir"

"Shut the door , Haught " he says in his most authoritative Voice . As soon as the door is almost closed he speaks again . With a more kinder tone "and say hello to Donna for me . Give her and your Father my love ." Nicole gives him a warm smile and gives a slight nod of her head in reply   
He clears his throat "that will be all"

 

 

\--------

 

 

After Wynonnas weird and oddly entertaining moment with Nicole's Kid she shoots of to the bar . Its Five o'clock and Wynonna needs her daily consumption of alcohol pronto.

She walks into the saloon and immediately seeing her sister behind the bar cleaning the tops of the bar.

"Hey, sis"

"Hey, is it that time already?"

"It's been that time all day . Can I get a Whiskey?"

"Seriously , Nonna cant you just...I dont know get it yourself?"

"But that means work and I just so happen to have finished a shift at the station..So, pleasseeee"

"Ugh! Fine!" She reaches under the bar a grabs a shot glass and Wynonna secret stash of the expensive Whiskey and pours her sister a shot .

Wynonna downs the shot wincing at the burning in the back of her throat "ahh, Just what I needed "

"Long day?" Waverly questions filling up her sisters shot glass again

Wynonna definitely wasn't about to drop the kid bomb on her sister. Nope, she was staying out of this lesbian drama for sure . "Could say that" sh states simply "anyways how did that talk with Beth go? Havent had time to ask you?"

Waverly drops her head to the top of the bar with a thud "That bad huh?" Wynonna laughs

"Its not funny! I had a lot of ass kissing to do" Waverly say seriously

  
Wynonna pulls a face of disgust "Ewww..I would rather not know that "

Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister "Not like that . She's really upset about the whole.." Waverly Hesitates

"Nicole thing?" Damn it Wynonna thinks so much for staying out of the lesbian drama .

"Yeah" she says softly "I just don't understand why she has to make this whole thing so weird . You know?"

"No , I don't know . This is one of the reasons I dont do relationships . You should give it a shot"

"Says the one who as two guys fighting for her attention" Waverly shot back

"Hey, now they both knew what they were getting into when we started sleeping together"

"Yeah , well your dramas bigger than mine" she hisses "For one I dont have two woman on the go"

"But you could have" wynonna wiggles her eyebrows suggestively

"No! I'm with Beth and me and Nicole.. There isnt anything there .. That was years ago"

"Whatever you say, babygirl " she sing songs

"I'm serious Wynonna and you better play nice with Beth when she comes in"

"No , promises . Wynonna say with a wicked grin

Waverly just drops her head back to the bar with a groan

Wynonna just laughs

"I don't know why I put up with you" she groans

"Thats easy" Wynonna grins bright and wide when Waverly picks her head up off the bar to look at her "Because you love me" Wynonna casually flicks her sister on the forehead and reaches for the Whiskey

"Yeah, well.. someone has to"

 

 

\---------

 

  
Keeping good to her word , Nicole returns home with a smile on her face, telling Charlie to go tell her grandma that they are going to the park

 

"Grandma! Grandma!" Charlie shouts, over come with a excitement that she is literally shaking on the spot

"Darling, You are worrying me . You look like your having a seizure "

Charlie's face morphs into something like confusion . Her eyebrows kit together , eyes focused on her Donnas face . It looks like she is trying to get the feel of how the new word feels being said in her mouth but to Donna it just looks like

"Charlie, hunny it looks like your Constipated" Donna laughs

"what's a sei-" Not trusting herself to say the word correctly Charlie Just pretends like Donna didnt even say anything at all than proceeds to shake with excitement "Momma's taking us to the park!" Than Charlie faces turns deadly serious " 'member grandma, momma said you can't get on the monkey bars"

 

With a smile so wide it feels like her face might crack in two at how one little human can be so damn cute "I remember sweetie" Donna looks up to see Nicole looking at both of them with a smile of her own

 

"I'm taking a guess here.. but with that smile on your faces I'm taking it as .. you got the job?" With a smile of her own that was bleeding with adoration for her daughter

"I got the Job" If it was even possible Nicole smile grew wider, flashing those perfect dimples

"That's my girl!" Exclaims excitedly "Now" her mother states with determination as she try's to get off the bed with no help "I recall you said something about the park"

"Mom, you know the deal" Nicole points to the wheelchair with a expression on her face that leaves no room for arguments . Donna rolls her eyes good naturally and doesn't put up much of a fight when Nicole's helps her into the wheelchair .

 

\---------

They been at the park now just over an hour . First thing Charlie did was run up to the monkey bars but she could'nt reach . So, Nicole lifted her up and stayed far enough away that she is doing with no help but close enough in case she slipped . Then there was the swings and five underdogs later Charlie wanted to spun on the swings , against Nicole's better judgement she did as her daughter wished .. lets just say Charlie spent a good fifteen minutes laying on the ground feeling just a little bit sick but now..

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!" Charlie's shouts "Ready or not here I Come" Charlie storms off in the search of her mother

 

Donna is still sat in her wheelchair watching Nicole and Charlie playing hide and go seek . Warmth fills her chest . 'This is Pure perfection' she muses out loud to herself

 

Nicole is hiding in the yellow bright tunnel an obvious place to hide . While Charlie is leaving no stone left unturned in search of her mother . Giggling to herself and shouting 'I'm coming to get your momma'

 

"what's pure perfection" she hears someone say in a soft voice . Donna turns and there is Chrissy Nedley

  
Donna just points out at Charlie running around and giggling . As if it should be obvious. She sighs In contentment .

 

Chrissy takes in the little girl and can't help but smile at how happy and carefree she is "bet you don't miss them at that age , huh?' She laughs

 

a fond smile takes over donnas face as she remembers her girls at that age.. Christ they were absolute nightmares. Donna turns back to watch Charlie . Donna laughs and Chrissy smile widens at the sound . It's nice to even hear such a sound coming from someone who is going through so much but still finds the little things that makes her happy

 

"Total rugrats" she turns back to Chrissy "but I wouldn't change a thang" and that's when they both hearing a scream of laughter as they both look up and see Nicole chasing the little girl .

 

"I'm going to get you, Monkey"

 

"No!" Charlie exclaims laughing breathlessly. That's when Nicole scoops her daughter up and drops to the ground gently and begins tickling her .

 

"Mo-momma, I-I can't breathe" Charlie finally gets out between laughing and breathing heavily

 

"momma?" Chrissy questions and Donna just Nods her head and continues to watch the scene play out

 

"Tell me you love me first and I'll stop" Nicole demands playfully

 

"I lo-love y-you" but Nicole still doesn't let up on her assault

 

"what was that? I couldn't hear you monkey" playing deft

 

"I love you so much momma!" Charlie shouts as best she can while being tickled relentlessly

 

Nicole stops and gives Charlie a loving smile only a mother can relate to "ok, I love you , too . To the moon and back "

 

charlie gets up trying to put on her best angry face that she can muster but her smile is breaking through just enough that Nicole can see "I almost pee'd my pants!"

 

Nicole laughs wholeheartedly at that and kisses her daughter on the forehead " we wouldn't want that" Nicole stands up brushing at the grass stains on her jeans knowing it won't make a difference but still doing it nonetheless "Now lets go see grandma" that's when Nicole looks up and see Chrissy standing next to her mother with her a look of adoration. Chrissy doesn't or well didn't know about Nicole having a daughter . To be fair nobody but her family and close friends knew . It's not like she was keeping it a secret but she couldn't be bother to explain to every single noise person who wanted to know who the other mother was and her having to go through the whole explanation of how she come to the decision to have a baby and to be frank it was none of anyone's damn business anyway but she did feel a bit guilty that Chrissy is finding out this way .

 

"Hey, Chrissy " she say with a awkward wave of her hand . This being the first time she has seen Chrissy since the night at the saloon .

 

"Hey, yourself " Chrissy smiles a warm smile that makes Nicole relax a bit . Chrissy gaze drops to the spitting double of Nicole "who is this cutie?"

 

"Chrissy this Charlie , my daughter " Nicole states proudly "Charlie this is Chrissy an old friend from school" Charlie reaches out her hand for Chrissy to shake . Chrissy smiles bright 'definitely Nicole's kid she thinks but returns the gesture in kind and both girls drop there hand

 

" Its nice to meet you Charlie . And what a pretty name" Charlie smiles just enough to show her dimples

 

"My real name is charlotte , Momma says it's a name fit for a princess" she smiles sweetly at Chrissy

 

"Indeed, it is " she winks at Charlie making the little girl giggle

 

"sorry , I uh been meaning to call" Nicole rubs at her neck nervously. She would rather forget that night even happen . Not one of her best moments "but I didn't have your number" Nicole finishes lamely

 

"No worries . I'm just about to grab something to eat . Do you three want to join?" Chrissy inquires

 

"uhh" Nicole starts taken by surprise

"I'm hungry , momma " and if to prove her point her little stomach growls at the thought of food

Nicole laughs "Okay, baby. Where d-"

"How about Shortys?" Donna interjects

"I..I don't Know, mom" Nicole says doubtfully

 

Nicole promised herself that she was going to be adult about everything involving waverly but It has only been a couple of days and Nicole doesn't know if thats enough time to go back into shortys . She embarrassed herself that night and plus she not sure if willing to take that risk again at another possible encounter with the smaller brunette .

"Why not?" Her mother ask as if she doesn't already know "You know just as well as I do that Shortys makes the best burgers in this town . better than your fathers but dont telll him i told you so" She winks at her granddaughter who laughs in response

"It can't be as bad as your thinking it's going to be" Chrissy tries to reassure her friend

Nicole groans in defeat "Fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes . The wife is shouting for me to come to bed and don't have time to recheck and check again for errors . Shame on her but I wanted to get this posted because I don't think I'll be able to post again in the next week due to having to fly to England . I hate flying by the way . So, yeah 
> 
> Enjoy , let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, I know it's been ages and I apologise. Life is hectic right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy

They all walk through the door of shortys and Nicole sighs in relief when she sees Wynonna behind the bar pouring shots for the few customers that are there . Nicole grabs a table by the window in the corner for all of them to sit .

 

"Are you alright mom? We've been out for awhile , you sure you don't want to go home and rest ? We could have take out instead of sitting in?"

 

"Stop fussing girl . I'm fine" Donna gives Nicole a look that makes her mouth snap shut with whatever she was about to say next "Nicky, honey could you go get us some drinks and grab a menu?"

 

"Sure, what would you like ?"

 

"Whiskey, Neat"

 

Nicole eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open not expecting that "Wha.. Mom , you know you can't drink. Not with the medication your on" Nicole says sternly

 

Donna laughs "I know but your face.. was priceless " Donna chuckles "A water would be great"

 

Nicole grumbles at her mother and turns to Charlie "Do you want some juice, baby?"

 

"Nooo, can I get a Whiskey neat " yet again Nicole is gobsmacked and Nicole hears someone proper belly laughing behind her . She turns and comes face to face with Wynonna

 

Wynonna finally stops laughing "ohh, god . I love your kid , Haught " Charlie glares at Wynonna for calling her a kid and she throws her hands up in surrender and that's when Charlie see the colouring book and crowns that Wynonna has a hold of

 

"is that for me?" Charlie points to Wynonnas right hand that are currently holding the colouring book and crowns .

 

"Yup" Wynonna replies popping the 'p' " for my favourite ki..Haught" she smiles at Charlie . Charlie claps excitedly when Wynonna places them in front of her .

 

"Perfect, Thanks Wynonna. Could we get some drinks and a Menu, please" Nicole ask ignoring what her daughter said completely

 

"Nope" Wynonna say simply popping the 'p' 

 

"No? Aren't you working?" Nicole gives her a confused look when Wynonna drags a chair from another table to make herself comfortable at  their table

 

"Yeah, No , I'm not working . I was just covering for waves for a minute . So, I served all the people in the bar and Now I'm sitting down for a much needed break"

 

Nicole heart begins to pick up in speed as she looks around the bar for the smaller brunette.

 

Wynonna sees Nicole looking around the bar "she is in the back grabbing something or other"

 

"I'll come to the bar with you to help bring the drinks back" Chrissy pipes up and before Nicole can answer she is being dragged to the bar and pushed upon a stool

 

Nicole whips her sweaty palms on her jeans suddenly feeling like this was the worse idea ever .

 

"Chill, Nicole . Its only Waverly . Everything will be fine" Chrissy gives Nicole a small smile of reassurance

 

Nicole scuffs at Chrissy and grumbles to herself ' _only_ _waverly_ ' she's more than that Nicole thinks to herself . She shakes her head at her internal thoughts

 

Nicole is brought back to the present when she hears glass shatter . She looks up from her lap and sees a frozen Waverly staring at her . They lock eyes for a long moment before Waverly bends down cursing under her breathe . Nicole swears she heard Chrissy say something along the lines of 'they are hopeless' . Nicole pays her no mind when she hears Waverly shout out in pain and before Nicole can even register what she is doing , she rushes around the bar grabs Waverly hand gently examining the cut on her finger . It's not to deep but the bleeding hasn't stopped . Nicole reaches past Waverly for the cloth that is laid on the bar , wraps it around her finger applying pressure and lifting her hand up just so . Nicole bring her focuse from Waverly hand down to Waverlys face and that's when it hits her, how close they are , how she can hear her rapid breathing and it knocks the wind right out of Nicole . Being this close to Waverly has her head scrabbled . ' _God, I've missed you'_ Nicole can't help the words that form in her mind threating to slipped past her parted lips . ' _You're still just as beautiful as the last day I seen you..'_ her heart is pounding wildly in her chest and at any minute she swears it's going to exploding . 

 

Waverly breaks the silence first "hey" she says a little breathlessly  . Her eyes take in all of Nicole's face . It's as if nothing has changed . She brings her eyes back to brown eyes that she could drown in . Nicole eyes have always been one of her favourite things about Nicole features . They are so telling , whether or not Nicole means for them to be . It's like opening one of her favourite books and getting lost in what is written . Like , right now . They are a little guarded but that's to be suspected, but there is a softness to them that tells Waverly that she cares . It could be out of worry that she has cut her finger but the fact is that Nicole cares and even if it's just a little ... she cares and that's what takes Waverly by surprise the most . But than Nicole goes a little wide eye , fully taking in the situation before her , and her eyes are fully guarded no softness to them . ' _She's protecting herself . Scared, worried and I can't even blame her'_ Waverly thinks 

 

Nicole goes to speak when the bell of the saloon goes off and in walks Beth . Her eyes land on Waverly and Nicole . Anger filling them . 

 

"This should get interesting" Wynonna says to herself . A little amused but also worried for her sister stress levels 

 

Beth stomps down to the bar , slams her hand down on the bar top "What the hell is going on here?!" Demands beth

 

Nicole drops her hand from Waverlys injured hand and goes to speak but Chrissy beats her to it 

 

"Nicole here" she points at her red headed friend "is being Waverlys knight in shining armour" Chrissy say as nonchalantly as possible . Suppressing a smirk but failing miserably as the look on Beth face morphs into pissed off . Waverly glares at her friend and if looks could kill , Waverly would definitely be going to prison for killing her best friend . 

 

Before Beth can reply Charlie comes running up to the bar . Donna shouting for her to come back to the table "Mommy! Is she okay?" Charlie inquires 

 

"Mommy?" Waverly and Beth say in unison 

 

"Yeah, Monkey . I think she will survive" blanking both Waverly and Beth . She rounds the bar and picks her daughter up and kisses her cheek "Your sweet Monkey, for asking" she turns to Waverly , and looks at her shocked expression "when you are ready can we order some drinks and get a couple of menus , please" with that she turns on her heels and back to her table . Chrissy gives Waverly a apologetic look and follows in Nicole footsteps back to there table 

 

Waverly turns to Beth who is still glaring at the table and at certain red head "What the hell was that Beth?" Waverly whisper-hisses 

 

Beth turns to her "Me? I think you owe me a explanation for why you two were standing so close" Beth hisses back not being as quiet as Waverly 

 

Waverly looks at her with her mouth hanging open and she shows Beth her covered hand as if it was obvious "I cut myself on broken glass, Nicole was just helping"

 

Beth shakes her head "Not good enough . I seen the way you were looking at her Waverly . I'm not blind"

 

"you might not be blind but your are delusional" Waverly spat back hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as it felt . Nicole, there is no her and Nicole . ' _She_ _has_ a _**kid**_ , _and_ _probably_   _a **gorgeous wife** to add to it" _Waverly thinks to herself , her stomach churning at the thought of Nicole being married . She shakes her head _'No, you moved on she's moved on. We are both happy the way life has turned out'_

 

Beth watches her closely " whatever you say , Waverly but we will talk about this when you get home" They both are obvious to the approaching form from behind " _as if,_ she has kid " Beth laughs bitterly and pulls a face of disgust .

 

Waverly goes to say something but before she could . Wynonna drops her hand on to Beth's back hard jolting Beth forward "What Beth don't like kids?" Wynonna questions with a raised eyebrow looking between the couple "because waves here always wanted them " she looks at her sister expectedly .

 

Waverly groans out loud because it's just another thing for her and Beth to argue about when she gets home and right now she honestly can't be bothered . When did her life become so stressful . At that thought she brings her gaze to the Nicole and the little girl sat beside her . She can't help but smile a sad smile ' _that could have been my life, that could have been..us"_

 

Waverly is brought back to the present when fingers are being snapped in front of her face . Fucking rude . But than she follows the fingers up the arm of its owner and locks eyes with Beth "We need to talk _now!"_

 

"It'll have to wait . I'm working . I'll talk to you when I get home" Waverly says irritated 

 

" _Get_ , to work then and stop gawking" anger dripping from her tone 

 

Wynonna spins Beth around to face her "How about get out of _our bar_ and stop talking to Waverly as if she is shit on your shoe!" Wynonna say seething

 

"Nonna" Waverly pleads

 

"Fuck off, Wynonna" Beth say through gritted teeth and turns back to Waverly "this talk isn't over, I'll speak to you at home" and with that Beth is stomping her way out of the saloon 

 

"Great, just what I needed" Waverly head falls to the bartop 

 

"Sorry, babygirl . I know I over stepped but I can't just sit hear and let her talk to you like that and I don't know how you can either ." Wynonna say gently 

 

Waverly lifts her head to stare into her sisters blue eyes "I just Want a easy life, Wynonna" 

 

"Soo.. your settling for a life your not happy with?" Wynonna questions her brows furrowing 

 

"I didn't say that ... I'm trying to be happy" Waverly shifts her gaze from her sister to glance over her shoulder at Nicole again "It's.. its just hard" she looks back at her sister "I'm trying to be happy" she repeats 

 

"You shouldn't have to try that hard to be happy with someone waves.." she reaches for her sisters hand and squeezes gentle "It should come naturally" 

 

Waverly scoffs looking back at Nicole "What would you know?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for the wait . I'm still behind on my other fic (Wynonna Earps best friend) but hopefully I'll have that chapter out tomorrow for you guys. . Life has literally gotten in the way , and has been beyond stressful but Thanks for waiting and reading please enjoy and let me know what you think 
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks 
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine .

"I'm just saying, waves..." Wynonna continues bringing Waverlys focus from the redhead back to her  "Look, babygirl .. I don't know how to say this... but _Beth_ is a complete and utter bitch.." Waverly is giving Wynonna her best death glare and it's almost enough to shut her up ... almost "Just listen to me Babygirl please" Wynonna pleads , with Waverly still giving her the death glare but doesn't show any sign of shutting her up she continues "you are the most caring person I know .. you have the biggest heart with so much love to give.. I would just hate to see you settle for less than you deserve.. Its not fair on you, Babygirl" 

 

finished with saying what she wanted to say Wynonna gently  squeezes Waverly hand one last time and makes her way back to the table . Sitting right beside the little girl . Who is now showing her her colouring . Wynonna gives the little girl a bright smile and to Waverly it is a genuine one . 

 

Waverly turns around from the group pressing her back into the bar  to collect her thoughts on what has just taken place over the last ten minutes. Being that close to Nicole felt so foreign and _oh, so right_ at the same time . Waverly shakes her head ' _No, your complete strangers now .. you don't know her and she doesn't know you. Just.. No'_

 

 Beth walking in and taking there closeness for what it wasnt _'Nicole , was just being her sweet and caring self .. like she has always been'_ she internally groaned _'I'm really not looking forward to going home tonight ... maybe I'll stay above the bar tonight..'_  Waverly brings both hands up to her temples, trying to massage the stress way _'That definitely won't work, Beth will just come looking for me and make things a hundred times worse'_

 

And lastly , the words and worry from her sister, replaying in her head, running on a loop .. to say Waverly was completely emotional exhausted was a understatement .. She just wants to go find a quite place to let her mind progress everything . 

 

Taking a deep breath and slapping her famous smile on her face, Waverly grabs the menus and her note pad to write down their orders . Making her way over to the table of people,  who are all laughing as if they have nothing to worry about... 

 

she makes  it to the table , releasing a slow calming breath, smile still firmly in place . Placing the menus on the table "So, What can I get you guys to drink?" 

 

Before anyone can say what they wanted to drink , Charlie chimes in with "Whiskey, Neat" 

 

"Wh-what?" Waverly says flabbergasted . Everyone at the table just laughs

 

"She is kidding , Waves ." Without thinking Nicole lets the Nick name fall from her tongue as if times haven't changed . As if Nicole hasn't been MIA for the last ten years . And Waverly can tell by the shocked expression on the red hairs face, she surprised herself as well with the familiar word but quickly recovers . Nicole clears her throat "She'll have a glass of Orange Juice and I'll Have a whatever is on tap " she gives Waverly her best smile that she can muster . 

 

' _Stop smiling at me like that, goddamnit!'_ Waverly berates Nicole internally but can't help but melt a little

 

 

Waverly gives her a small smile back . Everyone else orders and Waverly turns to Wynonna "I'm guessing you want me to ask what your having to drink?" Waverlys says with a arched eyebrow, that Wynonna pays no mind to 

 

"Actually, Yeah . See Haughtmess here owes me a couple of drinks. Six to be exact " Wynonna says without thinking and smirks at Nicole and Nicole rolls her eyes, she really should have seen that coming .

 

"As if you counted the minutes" Nicole shoots back 

 

"You know , how serious I am about alcohol .. Of, course I counted the minutes Haughtsh.." Nicole levels her with a glare "..ag..I was gonna say Haughtshag.." Wynonna says not realises how thats sounds until Nicole cheeks dust with pink . She winks at Nicole " In your dreams, Haught" Nicole cheeks darken and Waverly face contorts to anger , but quickly relaxes her face when she looks at Chrissy who has one raised eyebrow . 

 

"What does shag mean, momma?" Charlie Questions 

 

Nicole sputters but Wynonna is quick to answer "Playing roughly" 

 

"Cool, I like to shag" and thats all its takes for the table to erupted in laughter excepted for Nicole and Waverly both shooting Wynonna daggers 

 

"You can't say that sweetie.. Its..uh.. Its an adult word" Nicole explains to Charlie "So, please for the love of god.. don't go around school saying you like to shag" Nicole finishes with a serious face trying to suppress her own laughter . Everyone buster into another fit of laughter , Including Waverly . Charlie shrugs and her focuse returns to her colouring book. Kids..

 

Waverly turns her focuse back to Wynonna "Why does Nicole owe you six drinks?"

 

"Umm, because..um" Wynonna sputters looking for a out . She completely forgot that she already met Charlie and now Waverly is gonna know that I knew... ' _Shit, she is going to be so pissed.. why did I have to open my big mouth.. think of something to say.. she starring right at you, you bone head'_ "Um..I was.." She looks to Nicole then to Charlie . Her gaze going back to Waverly .  "..I was minding her bits" Wynonna settles on finally 

 

"Minding her bits?" Waverly eyebrows kit together and uneasy feeling settling in her stomach . Wynonna hesitated, Nicoles blushing..again . Waverly sees red . As soon as she is about to let Wynonna feel her wrath . Nicole intervenes feeling the tension when everyone has gone eerily quiet  "Wynonna you make everything sound so..dirty.." she chastised 

 

Wynonna shrugs unapologetic "I.." but she's doesn't even get to finish before Nicole tells her to _zip it_. She turns to Waverly " I asked her to watch Charlie earlier " Nicole says Cooley and she wants  to laugh at Waverly wide eyes which quickly morphs to anger when she glances to Wynonna . Who has the decency to look apologetic this time "So, I could talk to Sheriff Nedley about the position that was up for grabs" 

 

Something in Waverly softens when she realises that Nicole is getting a job , making a home here . She hopes she reading the situation right . She Gives Nicole a warm genuine smile .

 

Something in Waverly soft look that she is giving Nicole makes her say "and well I got the Job" The red head says with her biggest dimple grin .  

 

Chrissy sequels in delight at the news breaking the two from softly gazing at each other . "I didn't even know you were applying.. I was gonna say I put in a good word for you but that be fruitless seein as you already got the Job" Nicole just shakes her head softly at her friends antics and continues talking to Chrissy about when she starts at the precinct 

 

Wynonna glances around the table at everyone . Nicole and Chrissy chatting amicable , Charlie still colouring away, She looks over to Donna who is looking at Waverly with a sad smile on her face , while Waverly is starring sweetly at Nicole .

 

Wynonna stores the look on Donnas face to question later . She pokes Waverly in the side to get her attention before she makes a fool of herself "Drinks , babygirl " 

 

Waverly glares at Wynonna "Dont think we aren't talking about this later by the way" she says sternly 

 

"I figured" Wynonna rolls her eyes , smiling sweetly at her to take the sting out of it and replying softly "Of course" 

 

After everyone has finished their dinner and dessert . Which hasn't gone as bad as Nicole Initially thought. Waverly was her smiley , happy self . Even coming over when she had a minute to join in Conversation. Nicole was surprised at how easy it was to be around Waverly . She has been panicking about nothing . Then a thought hit Nicole maybe  her and Waverly could grab a cup of coffee one day and clears the air once and for all . Make sure there isnt any hard feelings . Start over, being friends of course . They both moved on . Waverly has Beth and Nicole well Nicole has her daughter , who has to be her main focuse . life has worked out just as it should have . Nicole Ignores the little voice in the back of her mind thats saying ' _stop bullshitting yourself , you still love this girl'_

 

 Nicole offers to pay the bill . With a few protest from Donna and Chrissy she walks over to the bar.

 

Over to Waverly 

 

' _Play it cool haught . Its only a girl.. Only a girl you love...Loved.. You got this . Not Biggy"_ Nicole says to her self as she gets to the bar and clears her throat to get Waverlys attention . 

 

"Oh! , Nicole" Waverlys says with a bright smile that takes Nicoles breath away "What can I get you?" 

 

"Umm, the um" Nicole rambles and Waverly giggles . Nicole shuts her mouth and gives Waverly a smile and try's to atleast sound like an educated person when she speaks again " The bill. Can I get the bill, please"

 

Waverly smiles falters for a moment but Nicole doesn't miss it "Actually , Waves..rly"  

 

 

_'Damnit , haught!' Nicole thinks 'wavesrly really?'_

 

 

Nicole chuckles awkwardly and scratches the back of her Neck . Nervous habit 

 

 

"I..I was wondering if you wanted  to catch up sometime and maybe..I dont know..Maybe get a cup of coffee . Clear the air and all that?" Nicole says hopefulness in her tone

 

 

"I'd love..like, like that . Yeah" Waverly gives her a bright smile

 

 

"Good, good " Nicole says as She hands her card over to Waverly to pay  

 

 

Waverly hands Nicole her Card back and walks over to the table with Nicole to clear it up and say her goodbyes  

 

 

"Waverly" Donna gets Waverlys attention with a gentle hand on her wrist . Waverly can't decipher the look in her eyes but its a look of sadness and regret but with what's happening with her health , Waverly can understand that "Umm, Nicholas is grill out tomorrow , to try and create a uplifting environment for myself" Nicole smiles sadly at her mom.  Donna swallows past the lump in her throat and whispers so that only Waverly can hear "because , I havent even died yet and that place  already has to much grieving going on.." Donna tries to joke she gives a sad chuckle to follow

 

 

Waverly cant help it, she bends over and wraps Donna in a gentle , short but sweet hug . Everyone just looks at them curiously . Donna clears her throat , swallowing all her emotions and speaks loud again so the rest of the group can hear them . 

 

 

"Would you like to come? And Wynonna and Chrissy of course can come to if yall want ." She looks between the three girls. "There will be plenty of food , games and maybe just maybe we can get Nicole to sing me a song" She winks at her Daughter 

 

 

"I'll be there , I mean if thats okay with Nicole that is" She say lookin to Nicole for clarification 

 

 

"Of course" Nicole says softly holding Waverlys gaze for a inappropriate amount of time . She clears her throat as her cheeks dust with pink "yall are all welcomed" 

 

 

"I never turn down free food..or alcohol.. like ever ." Wynonna say gleefully . Nicole chuckles 

 

 

"Count me in" Chrissy says

 

 

"Yeah , me too . Especially if Nicole is singing" Waverly says sweetly . Nicole smiles shyly in response 

 

 

"I'll work on that sweetie" Donna says with a soft smile 

 

 

Everyone said there goodbyes and headed home . Wynonna  stayed  at shortys to help her sister out . She figured she owes her that much for not telling her about Charlie . The both of them were finally done with cleaning at two o'clock in the morning . Locking up and walking to there cars . 

 

"Don't think because you helped me close tonight that I've forgotten you didn't tell me about Nicoles daughter , Wynonna" Waverlys say as she reaches her car 

 

 

"Look, baby girl . I'm sorry I didn't tell you . I didn't want to be in the middle of .." Wynonna hand gestured wildly "whatever the hell is going on" 

 

 

"One, that didn't stop you earlier when you butted in on Mine and Beth's relationship . Two, for the last time! There is nothing going on " Waverly mocks her sisters earlier movements , gesturing wildly  with her hands "with me and Nicole" 

 

 

"Waverly , thats different and you know it! You and Nicole have history.. She was your high school  sweetheart.. I mean you cried for months and months after she left..and you" she points at Waverly with her index finger " are the one that broke up with her.. babygirl you were heartbroken.. I havent seen you that sad since Daddy and Willa.." Waverly goes to butt in but Wynonna stops her with raised hand to silence her " No, babygirl let me talk.. I know I was a ass to Nicole when you guys were together but I'm your big sister..I'm suppose to scare the shit out of whoever your with .. truth is Nicole is a good kid.. Back than and now.. I wasnt blind, Waves .. I seen how much you loved her" She leaves out the part where she wants to say ' _I know you still do'_ "But Beth.." wynonna spits her name out like acid "She is a chain around your ankle holding you down , babygirl .. You need to let go of the dead weight and do what you really want in life...What about when you said you wanted to teach history at the high school? Huh? You spent all those years at college to come back here to work in our shitty little bar that gus gave us when she retired? I mean, Seriously babygirl, i know she has money but when did you settle for being someone's arm candy? The way your going.. you'd be a trophy wife in no time"

 

 

Waverly is to pissed off to see the truth behind Wynonnas words . All Waverly can thinks is ' _what right does she have to judge me?'_

 

 

"What the fuck , Wynonna? Are you serious right now? Your calling me arm candy?" Waverly huffs out a angry breathe " What gives you the right to even judge my Relationship with Beth? She has been my only comfort for the last six months . She has been the constant in my life the last six months" Waverly sees the flash of hurt that crosses Wynonnas features but truth be told she is to pissed off to care "I didn't go for that job because someone else beat me to it" She lied through her teeth not wanting to give her the Satisfaction or more ammunition to put bullet holes in her relationship . No, matter how heartbroken she was when Beth asked her a month ago to not take the job but for some reason Waverly listen . Beth pulled her out of a rut that she was falling deeper and deeper in . She owed  her and beside she could put  more time in at the bar "and for the last goddamn time... and I really want you to hear me when i say this Wynonna . Nicole and I dated for two years in High school ten years ago . It meant Nothing to me.. It was just a stupid relationship with two stupid kids who thought they could stupidly still be together years from then but look at us, Wynonna..we aren't together.. I have Beth and for all we know Nicole has a Wife and she has a daughter.. So...for once in your life listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth .. I, Waverly Earp am not in love with Nicole Haught!" Waverly was breathing harshly through her nose . Completely out of breath . Her chest hurting with anger and a deep sadness at everything she said and didn't mean . It was to much . She got in her red jeep slammed the door, turn the car on and sped home.. Waiting for what seems like the hundredth fight she was going to be having today . Fucking great

 

 

Wynonna stared after the jeep until she couldnt see the taillights anymore . Hurt and sadness in her eyes not just because what her sister said about her not being there but how much her sister is truly hurting and it breaks her heart . She kicks her truck tyre , hissing out in pain . She takes a few calming breaths and gets in her truck and drives toward the homestead . Ready for her bottle of whiskey and her bed . 

 

 

But unbeknownst to both Earp sisters , someone was filming there whole encounter with a all to be off a smile on there face . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter . There is more to come . kudos and comments are welcome . Please go gentle as is my first fic . 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what yall think . 
> 
> Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you all a Merry day all the same .
> 
> Lots of love


End file.
